Percy Jackson and The Bacon Thief
by Demigods monsters
Summary: This is what happens when Leo gets the genius idea to steal Thalia, Nico, and Percy's bacon. All I have to say is leo better watch out because the results are not going to be fun... especially when Percy, Thalia, and Nico get the idea of a prank war. The prank war will be my next book so give me some prank ideas in the reviews, I'm looking forward to some awesome ideas!
1. Chapter 1

HI! Third story so I hope you enjoy this one as much as the other two. Sorry its so short but I think its still funny.

**Camp Half-Blood (Thalia POV)**

Yesterday was fun, even though I was soaking wet after last night, but we all had fun. Anyway it was breakfast and we were all at our tables, Nico was there too and we were having bacon for breakfast, man do me Percy and Nico ever love bacon. Leo walked up to Percy and grabbed a piece of bacon, then took one from Nico and me, needless to say I walked up to Nico and Percy and we stood facing each other, in the middle of the pavilion and started to talk about revenge for the bacon thief.

I was getting mad, someone actually had the nerve to steal my bacon, I had lightning sparking around me, Percy had the glass of water on his table start to shake, and Nico was pulling shadows toward him. Nico turned toward Leo "bad idea buddy, never EVER steal our BACON... REVENGE IS OURS!" we rubbed out hands together and started laughing like maniacs. Leo stood up and we chased him right out of the pavilion, with him screaming "HELP!" Percy, Nico, and I chased him through the cabins area and into the woods when we got to a clearing by Zeus' fist, where Leo promptly disappeared. We yelled in unison "LEO WHERE DID YOU GO! COME BACK HERE SO WE CAN TORTURE YOU!" Percy looked at us, "where did he go?" after a few minutes I saw a movement in the bushes nearby, I yelled to Percy and Nico "FOUND HIM!" Leo got up and ran, with us chasing him. Each time he got farther from us he either got soaked, scared by shadows, or electrocuted.

**(Jason POV)**

I was the first to break out of the shock that Percy, Thalia and Nico had put the whole camp in. "What just happened..." was the first thing I heard from a new camper. Annabeth turned toward me and Piper "Leo just made the second worst mistake of his life, the first being with skittles, but this one is the second worst thing he could've done." One of the new campers asked Annabeth "he just stole their bacon" Annabeth easily answered the girl "last time someone, meaning the Stolls, did that they almost got drowned, electrocuted, and sent to the underworld when they stole their bacon." The new campers genius reply was, "Oh." Our attention was redirected when we heard Percy, Thalia, and Nico scream, "LEO WHERE DID YOU GO! COME BACK HERE SO WE CAN TORTURE YOU!"

**(Travis Stoll POV)**

The campers were wondering where Leo could've gone to hide from them, because me and Connor couldn't hide anywhere when Thalia, Percy and Nico wanted to kill us. Then we heard Thalia, "FOUND HIM!"  
>I looked at Connor and we said, "well... hes in big trouble." We were right of course, because 30 minutes later Leo walked in face pale, soaking wet, and hair standing strait up he only said 4 things before he ran to hide in his cabin, "never doing that again." The campers and hunters were wondering where the three were because even though they showed Leo never to steal their bacon, they still haven't returned to the pavilion to get more bacon, like almost everyone thought they would.<p>

**(Percy POV)**

I think we showed Leo to never steal our bacon because he ran and hid in his cabin so we went to the lake and sat down by the water and started talking. "You know what," Thalia asked. Nico turned to her "what?" Thalia smiled, "I think everyone knows now to never, ever, ever steal our bacon unless they wanna get a beating worthy of us." I couldn't help but smile at that, "no doubt Thals, I don't think anyone will ever steal our bacon ever again." We layed on our backs staring at the sky for a while before I sat up and looked at my awesome cousins. Nico turned to me, "You have an idea don't you?" At that both Thalia and Nico sat up and I smiled "Death-Breath, Pine cone face, how do you feel about a prank war against the campers?" Their reply was instant "YES! YES! YES!" I stood up and told them, "Lets go to the pavilion and get more of the awesome, precious, food known as bacon then we ask Chiron if you guys and the Stolls can stay in my cabin tonight because the Stolls can help with stealing stuff and we stay up late and plan for our awesome prank war that will take place in two days. They agreed, stood up, and we walked to the pavilion with huge grins on our faces as we walked up to the Stolls and asked to talk to them.

**(Connor Stoll POV)**

I have to admit, me and my brother were nervous when Thalia, Nico, and Percy wanted to talk to us, but either way we walked with them out of hearing distance of the others and they informed us of their plans, we agreed, then walked back to the dining pavilion, and then to the campfire. We asked Chiron if we could stay in Percy's cabin and he agreed, so we stayed in cabin three and planned our prank war that would be in two days. This was going to be good!

**My next story will be the prank war! **


	2. Chapter 2 Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights belong to Rick Riordan**


End file.
